The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A computer network is a set of computing components interconnected by communication links. Each computing component may be a separate computing device, such as, without limitation, a hub, switch, bridge, router, server, gateway, or personal computer, or a component thereof. Each computing component, or “network device,” is considered to be a node within the network. A communication link is a mechanism of connecting at least two nodes such that each node may transmit data to and receive data from the other node. Such data may be transmitted in the form of signals over transmission media such as, without limitation, electrical cables, optical cables, or wireless media.
The structure and transmission of data between nodes is governed by a number of different protocols. There may be multiple layers of protocols, typically beginning with a lowest layer, such as a “physical” layer that governs the transmission and reception of raw bit streams as signals over a transmission medium. Each layer defines a data unit (the protocol data unit, or “PDU”), with multiple data units at one layer combining to form a single data unit in another. Additional examples of layers may include, for instance, a data link layer in which bits defined by a physical layer are combined to form a frame or cell, a network layer in which frames or cells defined by the data link layer are combined to form a packet, and a transport layer in which packets defined by the network layer are combined to form a TCP segment or UDP datagram. The Open Systems Interconnection model of communications describes these and other layers of communications. However, other models defining other ways of layering information may also be used. The Internet protocol suite, or “TCP/IP stack,” is one example of a common group of protocols that may be used together over multiple layers to communicate information. However, techniques described herein may have application to other protocols outside of the TCP/IP stack.
A given node in a network may not necessarily have a link to each other node in the network, particularly in more complex networks. For example, in wired networks, each node may only have a limited number of physical ports into which cables may be plugged in to create links. Certain “terminal” nodes—often servers or end-user devices—may only have one or a handful of ports. Other nodes, such as switches, hubs, or routers, may have a great deal more ports, and typically are used to relay information between the terminal nodes. The arrangement of nodes and links in a network is said to be the topology of the network, and is typically visualized as a network graph or tree.
A given node in the network may communicate with another node in the network by sending data units along one or more different “paths” through the network that lead to the other node, each path including any number of intermediate nodes. The transmission of data across a computing network typically involves sending units of data, such as packets, cells, or frames, along paths through intermediary networking devices, such as switches or routers, that direct or redirect each data unit towards a corresponding destination.
While a data unit is passing through an intermediary networking device—a period of time that is conceptualized as a “visit” or “hop”—the device may perform any of a variety of actions, or processing steps, with the data unit. The exact set of actions taken will depend on a variety of characteristics of the data unit, such as metadata found in the header of the data unit, and in many cases the context or state of the network device. For example, address information specified by or otherwise associated with the data unit, such as a source address, destination address, or path information, is typically used to determine how to handle a data unit (i.e. what actions to take with respect to the data unit). For instance, an Internet Protocol (“IP”) data packet may include a destination IP address field within the header of the IP data packet, based upon which a network router may determine one or more other networking devices, among a number of possible other networking devices, to forward the IP data packet to.
In these and other contexts, a network device or other computing device often needs to temporarily store data in one or more memories or other storage media until resources become available to process the data. The storage media in which such data is temporarily stored is often logically and/or physically divided into discrete regions or sections referred to as data buffers (or, simply, “buffers”), and the act of temporarily storing data in these locations is generally referred to as “buffering.” The rules and logic utilized to determine which data to buffer in which locations is a significant system design concern having a variety of technical ramifications, including without limitation the amount of storage media needed to implement buffers, the speed of that media, how that media is interconnected with other system components, and/or the manner in the buffered data is queued and processed.